


The unspoken rule….never mess with something Gibbs considers his.

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: An NCIS agent comes on to Tony, someone close to Gibbs. What happens when Gibbs finds out and confronts the agent and friend.





	The unspoken rule….never mess with something Gibbs considers his.

Something was bothering him, Gibbs could sense it. Just like he could always sense when something was bothering a member of his team. However, he was acutely aware of when something was bothering Tony. The younger man wore his emotions on his sleeve so to speak and for a week now Tony had seemed preoccupied. Gibbs could see it in the far off stares, the ignored phone calls and the hushed conversations he was having with Abby. It had all started when Tony got back from New Orleans. Gibbs first thought was Tony had hooked up with some woman while he was there and that it had ended badly or the woman was interested in continuing the relationship long distance. It seemed unlikely; Tony didn't have a lot of free time while he was there not that Tony needed a lot of time to work his charm. Still, his gut told him it wasn't about a woman. He thought Tony would show up in the basement one night and want to talk about it, but that hadn't happened. Instead he had walked in on a hushed conversation between Tony and Abby in the lab, both of them clamming up the minute he walked in, the same thing happened a few days later in the bullpen. Gibbs had let it go, not wanting to intrude or push Tony into talking about it, but now they were entering week two and Tony still seemed preoccupied and bothered by whatever  _this_  was.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped out heading towards the bullpen. He slowed his pace when he saw Abby at Tony's desk; again they were speaking in hushed tones. When Tony saw him approaching, Tony went silent and Abby turned around forcing a smile.

"Gibbs I have the final report on the Franklin case." She held out the file to him.

"Thanks." Gibbs grabbed it and went to his desk. Sitting down he opened the file and started reading the report.

Abby leaned in towards Tony. "I'll be around all weekend if you need to talk."

Tony nodded shooing her away.

Just as she turned to leave, Vance walked into the bullpen.

"Agent DiNozzo you're headed back to New Orleans."

"What?" Tony shot up. "Why?"

"Witness transport." Vance dropped the file on his desk.

"Send someone else." Abby snapped then realized what she'd done when Vance's right eyebrow went up and he stared at her. "I mean, it would be nice for someone else to get to see the amazing sights of New Orleans." She forced a smile.

Vance glanced from her to Tony. "There some reason you don't want to go to New Orleans, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed. "No, no reason."

"Take McGee or Bishop with you."

Running his hands down his face, Tony blew out a long breath.

Vance looked over at Gibbs as if asking if the man knew what was going on with his agent.

Gibbs just tipped his chin. He didn't know but he was about to find out. He stood up. "DiNozzo, conference room." He was already on his way before Tony even stood up.

Abby's eyes went wide and she grabbed Tony's arm before he walked by her. "Just tell him."

Not giving her a reply, Tony quickly kissed her cheek and ran off towards the elevator. He slipped in just as the doors were about to close.

Gibbs was leaning against the side wall; his hand already on the emergency stop button as the elevator roared downward and he flipped it off.

"I have no problems going to New Orleans, Abby's just-"

"There's some kind of problem and it started after your last trip to New Orleans." Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he watched Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Just tired."

"I know just tired Tony this is bothered and preoccupied Tony. Not to mention that Abby practically jumped out of her skin when Leon said he was sending you to New Orleans again."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know how Abby gets." He chuckled trying to play it off lightheartedly.

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah I do. Which is why she wouldn't have reacted that way unless there was a reason too."

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I handled it."

"So there was something to handle." Gibbs eyes Tony trying to get a read on what that something could be. Then finally he sighed and let his arms fall away from his chest. "Tony you know you can tell me anything." Gibbs paused. "I'm not just your boss…I'm your friend."

Tony rubbed his forehead. He needed to find a delicate way to discuss this, without names, and in general terms. He blew out a long breath. "An agent came on to me, when I was in New Orleans."

"And something happened between the two of you?"

"No, god no." Tony protested. "I said that relationships between agents are not a good idea, that I was flattered but I wasn't interested."

"Is she still calling you, is that why you're ignoring your phone?"

Tony's gaze faltered and he shook his head. "No." He looked back at Gibbs. "I just knew it would be awkward the next time I went back there, and I didn't think it would be so soon."

"And this is what you and Abby have been having hushed conversations about."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Tony shook his head. He felt his gut flip flop. Gibbs was going to ask for a name.

"Why won't you tell me her name?" Gibbs watched as Tony clenched his jaw. "There are only two female agents in New Orleans not hard to figure it out."

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'd rather not say."

There it was again, Tony was hiding something. Then it suddenly hit him, he felt his heart stop felt his stomach turn as his hands clutched at the railing on the wall behind him. "It wasn't either of them." Gibbs knuckles turned white as they tightened on the rail. "It was Pride."

"I really thought it was because of the booze the first time-"

"The first time!" Gibbs snapped. "When?"

"The first time I went to New Orleans."

Gibbs ripped his hands from the railing afraid if he continued to hold on he would tear it from the wall. "And this last time?"

"There was no drinking involved and he stopped the minute I told him I wasn't interested."

Gibbs glared at Tony. "Stopped what? Did he have his hands on you?"

Tony shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"Gibbs, he wasn't inappropriate, he never touched me. I mean he may have touched my hand, but nothing else." Tony sighed. "I wasn't upset I just didn't wanna tell you because you two are friends, he knows how you are about rules."

"Yes, he does." Gibbs could feel his heart thumping against his sternum filled with anger and rage. Taking a deep breath he swallowed the emotion and forced himself to calm.

"I was more upset about how you would react than Pride coming on to me."

"Well you should have been upset about Pride. He knows better."

Tony cocked his head as he folded his arms across his chest. "You knew about Pride, that he's dated men."

"That's not the point." Gibbs scoffed. "And Pride doesn't exactly date men."

"Ooohhhh." Tony drew out the word understanding what Gibbs was getting at. "Well it's not a big deal. I'll drop off the witness and head back."

"You're not going to New Orleans." Gibbs started the elevator. "I am."

Tony's eyes went wide.

**##########**

"Gibbs, I don't think this is a good idea." Tony said running out of the elevator after Gibbs.

Unlocking the drawer of his desk, Gibbs pulled out his side arm.

"Oh this really is a bad idea." Tony knew how hot headed Gibbs could be when it came to his team, his family and Gibbs seeing Pride right now could be all out war.

Gibbs holstered his side arm and glared at Tony. "I'm not going to shoot him."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to hear."

"We're just going to have a friendly chat." Gibbs used his best New Orleans accent then grabbed his coat from the back of the chair.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Again thinking that is not a good idea until you cool down."

"I have a sixteen hour drive to cool down." Gibbs started towards the stairs to Vance's office.

"And that is still nowhere near enough time for you to cool down." Tony yelled towards the figure bolting up the stairs. He watched as Gibbs disappeared towards Vance's office. His head dropped back and he groaned.

"What happened?" Abby said emerging from some hiding spot outside the bullpen

"What do you think happened?" Tony groaned. "Gibbs is going to New Orleans to deliver the witness and have a friendly chat with Pride."

"Wow he's really pissed."

Tony looked at her questioningly. "Did you know about Pride, the men thing?"

"I heard rumors."

"Gibbs wasn't surprised at all, he knew, but he definitely was not happy Pride tried to break rule twelve."

"I think Gibbs is more upset he tried to break rule twelve with you."

Tony looked at her brow furrowed.

"You know you don't mess with Gibbs' family." Abby needed to get out of this conversation. "I should head back to the lab." She took off for the elevator and thankfully Tony didn't follow. When she was finally safely in the elevator she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd almost given it away. For being the best agent Gibbs had ever worked with, Tony had been clueless for years. Everyone else seemed to see it, at least hints of it. Gibbs probably could have cared less if Pride broke rule twelve, it was none of Gibbs business who Pride dated or screwed around with. But the minute Pride involved Tony, it became Gibbs business. It was the unspoken rule that Gibbs' team lived by, that Gibbs lived by. Never ever touch, bother or go after something that belongs to Gibbs. And like it or not, Gibbs saw Tony as his because whether Gibbs would ever admit it or not, he'd been in love with Tony for years. Abby shook her head. "Hope Pride is wearing his vest when Gibbs gets there."

**##########**

Gibbs foot was pressed down hard on the gas pedal, his knuckles white from his tight grip on the steering wheel.

"Um maybe you should slow down…just a little." Trent Coffman, the witness Gibbs was transporting was buckled in and hanging onto the handle above the door.

Glancing down at the speedometer, Gibbs saw his speed and slowly let off the gas pedal.

Trent swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thanks, I guess 95 is better than a hundred and ten."

**##########**

The three agents sitting at the kitchen table looked at each other when they heard the car door open and close just outside the building.

Brody looked at her watch. "That can't be Agent DiNozzo; he'd not due for another five hours."

The three of them walked into the main office just as a man walked in.

"Can we help you?" Pride asked just as Gibbs stepped in behind the man. Pride grinned. "That explains how a sixteen hour drive took eleven."

"Gibbs." Brody smiled. "Thought they were sending us Agent DiNozzo."

"Change of plans." Gibbs smiled over at her. "Could you see to Mr. Coffman?"

"Sure." She glanced over at Pride, then back at Gibbs. "Right this way Mr. Coffman."

"That man should never be allowed to drive anyone, anywhere." Trent balked as Brody lead him into another room.

Gibbs glared over at Pride. "We need to talk."

"I'll be somewhere else." LaSalle took the hint.

"Upstairs?" Pride asked.

"Outside."

Pride made his way out back and into the garden, Gibbs just a few steps behind. Once they were towards the back edge, Pride turned around.

"I should lay you out where you stand." Gibbs growled.

Pride took a step back. "Nice to see you too Jethro." He was met by the Gibbs' stare. "Not sure what I did, but I know you didn't come here for an apology."

"You know better."

Pride nodded. "I probably do, but I have to know what I did first."

"Rule twelve."

Racking his brain, Pride tried to recall the countless rules Gibbs had shared with him over the years. "Which one is that again, I know nine is always carry a knife, is that the one about never mess with a Marine's coffee."

"You're the reason I'm here instead of Tony."

"Ah, he told you." Pride put up his hands. "Jethro, I backed off as soon as he said he wasn't interested. No harm, no foul."

"No harm no foul would have been you not trying a second time."

Pride rolled his eyes. "Come on I was drunk the first time, everyone knows that doesn't-"

Gibbs was suddenly in Pride's face. "I am this close to clocking you."

"All right, enough said, point taken." Pride slowly took a step back. "Tony's off limits."

Gibbs followed suit taking a step back. He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and tossed it at Pride. "Sign the transfer papers so I can get the hell out of here." He turned to walk back into the house.

"Why does this stick in your craw so much?"

Gibbs paused in mid-step.

"Tony's not my agent and I never crossed the line." Pride put his hands on his hips. "So what made you drive down here at the speed of light to tear into me, when you could have saved yourself the time and tore me a new one over the phone."

Gibbs spun around glare in place. "People take words more seriously when spoken face to face, eye to eye."

Pride nodded. "And people tend to see the why behind those words as well."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"How long have you wanted him?"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs blew it out and took a few slow steady steps back towards Pride. "We've been friends a long time."

"That we have."

"And I like to think everything that is said and done here in this moment stays between us."

"Of course."

"Good." Gibbs turned as if to walk away then spun around his fist making contact with Pride’s jaw. The man stumbled backwards then leaned down resting his hands on his thighs.

Spitting, Pride wiped at his mouth then stood up. "I take that back." He rubbed his jaw. "How long have you been in love with him?"

Gibbs flexed his sore hand as he glared at Pride.

"Love trumps friendship every time." Pride shook his head. "That's the only reason you'd come at me like this." He watched as some of the anger left Gibbs' stare. "Last time I tasted your fist was when I went after that little red head you fell for after the Privileged Killer case." He smiled then winced at the pain in his jaw. "I don't remember that punch hurting quite as much."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face then shook his right hand feeling the sting.

Pride walked over and patted Gibbs' shoulder. "Come on, I have ice bags in the freezer and beer in the fridge."

**##########**

They sat at the kitchen table laughing, Pride holding an ice pack on the left side of his jaw, Gibbs with one on his right hand.

"What about that bar in Tijuana?" Pride laughed through the pain.

Brody and LaSalle walked in saw the scene before them, looked at each other then back at the two men.

"What the hell happened here?" Brody asked.

Pride shrugged. "Just a little friendly chat among old friends."

LaSalle grin. "I've had those conversations, they usually involved a woman."

Pride and Gibbs looked at each other and chuckled.

"Something like that." Pride nodded.

"We're taking Mr. Coffman to the courthouse to meet with the lawyer."

Pride gave them a nod. "Thanks." Once the two walked away, he turned his attention back to Gibbs. "If I had known, I wouldn't have."

"I know." Gibbs sighed.

Putting the ice pack down for a minute, Pride looked at Gibbs with a puzzled expression. "I've never know you to have any interest in men."

"Never did."

"I get it."

Gibbs glared at Pride.

Pride laughed and shook his head. "I didn't mean that, I mean I get you and him." Pride shrugged. "You work together; spend all this time together, hell you brought him into NCIS, he stays at your house anytime there's a problem." Pride shook his head again. "Why the hell didn't I see it?"

Gibbs leaned back in the chair. "I use every tactic I know to hide it."

"You deserve an Oscar for that acting job."

Gibbs laughed.

Pride leaned forward elbows on the table. "He doesn't know."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Does anybody know?"

"You." Gibbs took a sip of the beer.

Leaning back, Pride carefully took a sip of his beer then put it back down. "If it makes you feel any better, he turned me down flat, both times."

"Not sure if I should be happy or disappointed."

Pride's brow furrowed then he chuckled. "I get it. If he'd have been open to a one night stand with me you'd at least know he had some interest in men and since he turned me down the probability that he might be interested in any man goes down."

"Yeah." Gibbs took another swig of beer.

"I wouldn't judge Tony by the situation with me." Pride picked up the ice pack and held it back to his swollen lip and cheek. "His relationship with you is completely different and you don't know anything until you ask."

"Don't see that happening any time soon."

"So you'd just rather not know?"

"Not knowing is easier than hearing no."

"But a lot less fun, you might hear a yes."

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed. "I'm not like you Pride. I'm not looking for a one night stand, especially with Tony."

"Didn't say you were." Pride looked over at his friend. "This is one of those situations that might call for you to open your mouth and say words, like you did with me earlier."

"Not ready for that conversation."

"He has to know you came here to confront me about this."

Gibbs nodded.

"Is he gonna ask what happened?"

"Probably."

"And you don't think telling him you punched an old friend for coming on to him is going to lead to some questions."

Gibbs stared at his beer. "He thinks it's about the rules and being upset you broke them with one of my agents."

"And of course you let him think that." Pride chuckled. "Jethro you are a conundrum. You come down here to defend his honor but you won't tell the man you love him." He leaned forward. "So now what?"

"I go back to DC and life goes on as usual."

Pride sighed. "Just one little snag in your plan."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Brody and LaSalle." Pride said the names and smiled. "They've become friends with Tony and I have no doubt they're on the phone with him now trying to figure out what the hell is going on here."

**##########**

They dropped Coffman off at the courthouse, turned custody over to the FBI and made their way back to the car.

"Make the call." LaSalle said as they reached the car and climbed in.

Brody pulled out her phone and hit the number and put it on speaker. She wasn't surprised when the man immediately picked up.

"Brody please tell me this is just a friendly call?"

"What else would it be?" Brody asked looking over at LaSalle.

"Well it's only been about fourteen hours so I assume Gibbs and Coffman are already there."

"Yeah and he's sitting at the kitchen table with Pride." LaSalle cut in. "Pride with an ice pack on his jaw and Gibbs with one on his hand. Wanna explain that?"

The other end of the line was silent.

"What I do know is your name came up in the conversation that led up to their friendly chat." LaSalle looked at Brody. "Nothing to say?"

"Are the two of them okay?"

Brody shook her head. "Of course their laughing it up like punching each other is just a normal part of friendship."

"So what exactly is the pheromone you give off that gets all these men worked up over you." LaSalle grinned and winked at Brody.

"What!"

"Or are you wearin' that male version of the Axe body spray."

"You know."

"That Pride came on to you." LaSalle scoffed. "Hell, I'd have been more surprised if he hadn't."

Tony's head fell forward and the two other agents heard his forehead hit the desk.

Brody and LaSalle both laughed.

"Now Gibbs that is a surprise." LaSalle looked at Brody brow furrowed. "He never struck me as a switch hitter."

"What?" Tony's voice was an octave higher.

Brody's eyebrows went up. "You didn't know?"

"Oh boy." LaSalle shook his head. "Looks like the hen just found the knife."

"Hen found what?" Tony was completely confused by the idiom.

LaSalle rolled his eyes. "Gibbs took Pride coming on to you personally."

"As in keep your hands off of my man personally." Brody added.

There was silence for a moment then the laughter erupted over the phone.

"I think you two have been eating too much jambalaya and the spices have eaten away at your brain."

"And here I thought you were a good agent." LaSalle smirked. "How could you not know the boss was checking out more than your report?"

"He's right Tony." Brody said when there was no response. "There was definitely some macho staking my claim business going on between those two."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Don't shoot the messenger." LaSalle scoffed.

"And we thought you already knew." Brody shrugged. "So you knowing doesn't really change anything. Gibbs obviously didn't want you to know and you're not interested…so just pretend you don't know and life will go on as normal."

"Right." After Tony spoke the word he hung up the phone.

LaSalle and Brody grinned at each other.

"Oh he is so interested." Brody laughed.

"Think he'll confront Gibbs once Gibbs is back in DC."

"I don't know, but he'll have to because I don't see Gibbs suddenly caving to his feelings just because of a little chat with Pride."

**##########**

Grabbing the empty beer bottles, Pride dropped them in the trash. "You're welcome to stay; you can have one of the couches."

It was late, already dark and he'd had a few drinks. Gibbs definitely wasn't driving back to DC tonight. "Think the Gentry might have a room?"

Pride shrugged. "It's off season, they probably do."

"Think I'll take a walk over there."

Pride nodded. Gibbs was a man that didn't like admitting his feelings, having some time alone after their discussion was understandable.

"I'll grab my bag and head over."

"I'll make us breakfast in the morning, just head back over."

Gibbs nodded as he stood up and made his way out the back to the car. Grabbing his bag from the trunk, he headed the couple blocks towards the Gentry. It was a quick walk and he stepped into the little office and nodded to the man behind the desk.

"Got a room for the night." Gibbs pulling out his wallet.

"Sure." The man grabbed a key. "Door four."

Handing over his credit card, Gibbs signed the paperwork put in front of him as the man ran his card.

"Check out is ten, if you need a later-"

"I'll be up and gone before ten."

"If you need anything just call the desk."

"Thanks." Heading out he stopped at door four and let himself in. The Gentry was a nice place, basic room with a fridge and microwave, but it was in a cottage like home so people loved staying. All Gibbs needed was a place alone, to sleep for a few hours before heading back to DC. Tossing his bag on the floor beside the bed, Gibbs sat down and rubbed his hands down his face. Letting out a groan he flopped back onto the bed. He wasn't the least bit tired; instead he was wound up and on edge. He always got like this after any kind of emotional conversation. Holding up his hand he looked at his watch, it was still early in New Orleans, most of the bars would still be open, he could go have a drink. Better yet he could just walk to a store and grab a six pack or a bottle of Bourbon. Letting out a sigh, he stared up at the ceiling.

Pride was right. This whole situation had become a conundrum. Coming down here to confront Pride brought on by jealousy that he had no right to feel. Now he'd go back to DC tomorrow and pretend it was all about rules and not emotions. Tony would accept it and everything would go back to normal. Hell even if Brody and LaSalle had talked to Tony about any of it, Tony wouldn't believe them. Plus if Tony did believe it, he'd never say anything. Tony didn't have any interested in him, so he would just ignore it to avoid any uncomfortable discussion between them. Either way, Gibbs wouldn't have to admit his feelings to anyone else, especially Tony. He could just go on denying and hiding everything he felt for Tony and maybe start working on forgetting them completely. Gibbs chuckled to himself. If only it was that easy to stop loving someone.

The phone clipped at his side beep and he grabbed it flipping it open.

_Someone was here looking for you, I sent him your way._

Gibbs brow furrowed at the text from Pride. Who the hell would be looking for him? Sitting up, he shook his head. "If he sent me a hooker, I'll punch him again." Gibbs grumbled. Pride had pulled that one on him before. Going to the door, Gibbs unlocked it and pulled it open, looking back down the street towards the office. Gibbs stomach suddenly knotted and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar form walking towards the hotel. This had to be a dream…that was it. He'd fallen asleep on the bed and this was some emotion induced fantasy. He just stood there, his eyes glued to the figure that grew closer and closer until it finally stopped just a few steps from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs looked at the man puzzled.

"You punched Pride." Tony said it as a statement.  He already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Striking a federal agent?"

"It was a chat between friends, not agents." Gibbs leaned against the open door frame and folded his arms across his chest.

"So it wasn't about the rules?"

Gibbs swallowed hard. "The rules apply to friends, not just agents."

"And this had nothing to do with you and me on a personal level?"

"Of course it did." Gibbs had acted this role countless times. "You're a friend, who happens to be an agent and it was inappropriate in either case."

"And if a female agent hits on me are you going to have the same reaction."

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Tony, you know this is different?"

"Why?" Tony barked. "Because he's your friend or because he's a man."

"Both." Gibbs snapped back. His anger spurred on by already being on edge.

"I didn't turn Pride down because he was a man."

Gibbs tried to control his response but he couldn't his eyes momentarily widened and his arms fell away from his chest. He squared his jaw. "If you came here for my permission…have at it." He turned to walk back into the room and felt the hand grab his arm. He looked at the hand then up into the green eyes.

"If I had wanted Pride, I would have just done it. I don't want or need your permission." Tony let go of Gibbs' arm. "I turned Pride down because he's not the man I want." He watched Gibbs' Adams apple bob up and down. "This isn't about rules. You're upset because another man wanted what is yours.

"But you're not mine." Gibbs’ jaw was clenched and his hands were at his sides balled into fists. "I have no right to-"

"I am yours." Tony stepped into Gibbs' personal space. "And I have been since the moment I walked into NCIS." He placed his hand on Gibbs' chest feeling the erratic heartbeat beneath his palm. "I just never thought you would want me." Tony gasped as the hand latched onto his bicep and jerked him forward, their bodies almost touching.

"Wanting you is not the problem." Gibbs growled the physical desire radiating from Tony causing his own need to take hold.

"Then what is?" Tony asked breathlessly.

"This can't be some lust induced one night stand or some casual flung." He swallowed hard trying to contain the emotion. "Because I'm not strong enough to say no to you tonight or any night." His voice cracked as he continued. "And only having you for a night or when the need strikes you…will destroy me." The world around Gibbs suddenly disappeared as he felt the soft lips take his and the body lean against him. His hand went around the younger man's waist crushing their bodies together as he surrendered to a kiss he had dreamed of for a lifetime. It was everything he expected and nothing like he imagined. It was gentle and tender expressing love and devotion, then growing more aggressive and demanding conveying the growing passion and desire. It wasn't enough, as Tony drew back Gibbs begged for more desperately chasing the lips and drawing the younger man back to him taking what he wanted until Tony yanked his head back desperately panting for breath. Gibbs took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find himself staring into those green eyes that haunted his every waking hour.

"Do you honestly think I would do that to you?" Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek. "When I've been in love with you for over a decade."

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs kissed Tony with all the pent up frustration of years of denial and regret. He gave in completely, letting his hands caress up Tony's back, the thin silk fabric of the dress shirt unable to hide the way the younger man's muscles contracted under his touch. The sensation spurred Gibbs on and he walked them back into the room catching the corner of the door with his foot and pushing it closed.

Tony's back made contact with the door as he stared up into the dilated blue eyes.

"Tell me you want to stay."

Biting at his lower lip, Tony's fingers played with the button on Gibbs' jeans, his eyes glanced downward then back up. "I wanna stay…and make love all night."

Gibbs' head dipped down, his lips caressing the side of Tony's neck as he slowly started to unbutton Tony's shirt from the bottom up.

Tony's eyes closed as the soft kisses on his neck turned to gentle nibbles and he felt the shirt open and calloused hands brush up his stomach to his chest.

Without a word, Gibbs' hands started to explore Tony's chest, the peaks and valleys, the hard lines and curves and soft forest of hairs. Pushing the shirt off of Tony's shoulders, he rained kisses across Tony's shoulder then back to his neck. His fingers found Tony's right nipple rubbing and pinching it into a hard nub. He heard the moan, felt it under his lips as he tasted Tony's pulse licking up the younger man's jugular then biting down cautiously. When he felt the hand on the back of his head, he threw caution to the wind and sank his teeth into Tony's neck feeling the body arch demandingly into his.

Tony's hands found their way between their bodies working on Gibbs' belt then popping the button. Tugging Gibbs' shirt free, he pushed it up Gibbs' body. Taking a step back, Gibbs let Tony remove the shirt and toss it aside.

Quickly he undid Tony's pants; Gibbs paused a moment taking in the half naked man. He shook his head. He hadn't even seen Tony naked yet and already his cock was hard and aching to come.

Tony pushed the pants off his hips and they pooled at his feet, his hard cock jutting out before Gibbs.

Licking his lips, Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's naked body lingering momentarily on the hard cock before coming back up to meet the lust filled green eyes. "Gorgeous." Gibbs sighted as his fingers danced their way up the sensitive skin inside Tony's thighs. Instinctively, Tony's legs parted slightly, the action causing Gibbs to moan.

Tugging at Gibbs' jeans, Tony desperately wanted to feel skin against skin. Gibbs granted him that, unzipping the pants and letting Tony jerk the pants and boxers off in one movement.

Both naked, Gibbs pinned Tony between the door and his own body rubbing their hard cocks together. Leaning forward Gibbs' lips threatened to touch Tony's then stopped just a breath away.

Reaching out, Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest to his neck, his thumbs brushing against Gibbs' cheeks. "Please Jethro." Tony whimpered impatiently wanting to feel the lips touch his.

Gibbs' tongue sweep across the center of Tony's mouth before seizing the lips and devouring the man with the passion coursing through his veins. His hands explored Tony's body memorizing the lines, curves, the muscles and all the places that made Tony moan with pleasure.

Tony's hands clawed at Gibbs' hips thrusting hard against the older man before letting his hands claw up Gibbs' back. He wanted to get closer, wanted to feel more, wanted them to become one person, yet he knew it still wouldn't be enough.

Wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, Gibbs walked them towards the bed, holding onto the kiss until their bodies tumbled down onto the bed. Staring down at Tony, the look of love and wanton need he saw in the younger man's eyes took his breath away. "I can't remember a time when I didn't love you."

Capturing Gibbs' lips, Tony used the distraction to flip Gibbs down onto the bed and straddle the older man's body. Gazing down at the older man, Tony's hands discovered the landscape of Gibbs' chest and stomach, the muscles contracting under his touch. Dipping down, Tony's lips joined the exploration, tasting Gibbs' neck and throat, licking and kissing the flesh taking in the salty sawdust flavor of the man he loved. Kissing further down, Tony licked and sucked at Gibbs' nipple causing the man to arch up. Rocking his hips over the hard cock under him, Tony felt the hands latch onto his hips as Gibbs groaned with pleasure. He listened and relished in the sounds the older man made.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs relished the contact, the simple pleasure of another person wanting to touch him, taking their time to discover the way his body responded. It had been a very long time since someone had done that…or maybe it had been a very long time since he allowed someone to do that. Then he heard the words whispered against his ear.  _Make me yours._  The words stirred the natural possessiveness within him and he growled as he tossed Tony down onto the bed and slipped a knee between Tony's legs.

Looking up at Gibbs, Tony's saw the possessiveness in Gibbs' eyes. It was something Tony had longed to see from the man, but now seeing its depth and intensity it made his body tremble. No one had ever looked at him that way, with a possessiveness that conveyed the love, the passion and the protectiveness, things Tony had always wanted. Taking Gibbs' hand, he brought two fingers to his lips and gently sucked them in licking the digits until they were covered in moisture. Letting the fingers fall from his lips, Tony parted his legs.

Gibbs' eyes fixed on Tony's watching the younger man's face as he gently slipped a finger inside the tight ring. He moved his finger in and out, opening Tony up slowly. As he felt the younger man relax, Gibbs added a second finger and Tony's breathe hitch. Pausing for a moment, Gibbs gradually worked both fingers completely in and felt Tony tighten around them. He hissed as his cock twitched wanting its turn. Scissoring his fingers then working in and out, he opened Tony further until the younger man was pushing back wanting more. Removing his fingers, Gibbs positioned his cock against Tony and slowly eased forward. He heard the hiss and saw Tony's hand clutch at the bedsheet as the head of his cock slipped inside. Dropping his hand on the bed beside Tony's body, Gibbs other hand caressed up Tony's ribcage as his lips pressed soft kisses to the side of Tony's neck.

Taking a slow deep breath, Tony's grip on the bedsheet finally loosened slightly as his body grew accustomed to the intrusion.

Kissing down Tony's jawline, Gibbs' lips brushed against the younger man's before greedily seizing Tony's lips.

Lost in the kiss Tony's hand left the bedsheet and both hands clawed up Gibbs' back as he gave into the kiss and demanded even more. Involuntarily his hips started to rock back and forth and he felt the body above him tense and the lips jerk away.

Gibbs' head fell forward, his forehead touching Tony's as his mouth gaped open. God it felt so good and he was barely inside Tony. Taking a deep breath, he gently pushed forward then stopped letting both of them adjust to the overwhelming sensation. Gibbs repeated the movement over and over until his entire length was final enveloped by the younger man.

As Gibbs settled inside him, Tony felt the body above him tremble. His own hands cascaded down Gibbs' back and squeezed the older man's ass, the action driving Gibbs' cock deeper.

"Tony." Gibbs growled his head coming up as he latched onto Tony's hip, his fingertips digging into the flesh searching for stability as his world spun dizzyingly around him. He felt the lips against his throat, felt the hands travel up his back massaging the taunt muscles. Drawing his hips back, Gibbs slowly let his cock sink back into Tony causing both of them to moan.

Tony's entire body arched as over and over, excruciatingly slow, Gibbs made love to him. He was acutely aware of every movement, every touch and every sound they made. It was maddening in its tenderness and it took Tony's breath away. His body was on fire and his heart thumped against his ribcage as if desperately trying to free itself from the flames. He felt the hand caress down his leg to his knee as his leg was placed around Gibbs' waist. He wrapped his leg tightly around Gibbs' body pulling Gibbs closer. Tony's body shook and he suddenly grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands, green eyes locking with blue.

The emotion in Tony's eyes made Gibbs' heart skip a beat. The unhurried pace Gibbs had created had been for both of them, but the time for tenderness had ended.

"Please." Tony whimpered desperately begging for more.

Pulling almost completely out of Tony, Gibbs slammed back in. Tony's mouth fell open in a silence cry as his upper body arched off the bed.

"Fuck me!" Tony screamed as Gibbs was suddenly pistoning in and out of him at some inhuman speed. Gibbs' body crushed down against him, their bodies now rubbing back and forth against his cock lodged between them. Tony's head fell back, his eyes closed as he was overpowered by the sudden need to come. There was no holding back as he cried out his release.

Gibbs heard it, felt the release spill against their stomach and then the tightening around his cock. He buried his head in the crook of Tony's neck as he hammered into the younger man refusing to give in to his own need, but it was a futile attempted. Covered in sweat and his body shaking any control he had disappeared as he slammed into Tony and came screamed against the younger man's shoulder.

**##########**

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs stretched then groaned as he felt every muscles and nerve in his body scream their protest. His eyes shot open and darted around the unfamiliar room. Turning his head, his gaze landed on the man asleep next to him. Gibbs smile as his heart skipped a beat and the images from last night flashed through his mind. Rolling onto his side, he took in the vision next to him. Tony was asleep on his back, the blanket just covering his midsection and one hand above his head the other on his stomach. The man was gorgeous and his body had an instant reaction. His cock was hard, his pulse racing and his mind played out all the erotic things he wanted to do to Tony's body.

Gently grabbing the corner of the blanket he lifted it from Tony's body dropping it beside the man. Gibbs groaned to himself as his cock twitched at the sight of Tony's semi hard cock. Carefully moving on the bed, Gibbs laid his body horizontally next to Tony his head above Tony's groin. Glancing up at the still sleeping man, Gibbs' let his fingers brush up the underside of Tony's cock with no reaction. He did it again and Tony's cock started to harden further. Licking his lips, Gibbs leaned down and let his tongue retrace the path his fingers had just taken. Tony stirred slightly, and then settled again. Hungry for more, Gibbs licked at the head of Tony's cock and heard the younger man purr in his sleep. Gently he took Tony's cock by the base and wrapped his lips around the head. Another purr from the younger man and Gibbs let his lips slip further down Tony's length. Gibbs felt Tony's hips rock upward slightly as he took more and more until he had reached the base.

Gradually, Gibbs started to move up and down Tony's cock hearing purrs and whimpers from the younger man. He wasn't sure how long it took, but he felt Tony's body suddenly jerk.

"What the-" Tony gasped as his eyes shot open and his mind realized what his body was already experiencing. His hips involuntarily thrust up as he stared down at the man sucking his cock. "Fuck yes." Tony groaned as his hand settled on the back of Gibbs' head combing through the silver locks. "Suck my cock."

Spurred on by Tony's words, Gibbs bobbed greedily over Tony's dick wanting to push the man over the edge.

And it didn’t take long; Tony could already feel the release at the base of his spine. He'd had this fantasy countless times and the reality was more than he could handle. His fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head as he suddenly thrust his cock down Gibbs' throat. His head went back, his body tensed and he cried out some animalistic noise as he came.

Crawling up next to Tony, Gibbs laid on his side next to the younger man.

Once Tony's body finally settled he looked over and smiled at Gibbs. "Good morning."

"Morning." Gibbs gave Tony a half smirk.

"You are a bad bad boy." Tony sighed as he captured Gibbs' lips. "And I plan to take you to the shower and show you how I repay bad boys like you."

**##########**

Pride was standing at the stove pushing something around in a skillet when he heard the front door open and close. "It's almost ready." He said sensing the presence and not even looking up.

Gibbs shook his head. "Did you have the front desk call you when we checked out?"

Pride glanced back at Gibbs and grinned, his cheek and lip still slightly swollen. "Being King of the town has its advantages." He removed the skillet from the burner and nodded his head towards the counter beside him. "Coffee's ready."

Making his way over, Gibbs filled the two cups that were already sitting by the pot.

"Cream and sugar are on the table." Pride said as he grabbed three plates from the cabinet.

Tony had already sat down and smiled as Gibbs sat a coffee in front of him, then took the seat next to him.

Pride placed a plate in front of both of them, went back poured a cup of coffee, and grabbed his own plate. Sitting down at the head of the table and starting to eat. Gibbs followed suit.

Tony sat there for a moment glancing back and forth between the two men. Then he shook his head. "Okay this is just weird, I mean the weirdest ever, and after all the crap I've been through at NCIS, that is saying a lot."

"Pride."

All three heads turned at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice.

A young very good looking man was leaning against the doorway into the kitchen. He had a sheet wrapped around his waist, his perfectly chiseled chest exposed. "I thought you were coming back to bed."

Gibbs laughed and shook his head then went back to eating his breakfast.

"In a minute doll, just saying goodbye to some friends."

The man sighed disappointedly but turned around and walked away.

Pride turned back and saw Tony looking at him eyebrow raised. "This is New Orleans, it can always get weirder."

 


End file.
